Morgana vs Mirando
Summary The Eldritch Queen vs the Akirinian General! Which god will win? Let's find out! Pre-Fight General Mirando is walking across a burning Arcadia (The main town of both shows). GunGums are fighting Omens (Monsoon-like robots). (The Omens are winning) Mirando chuckles. He was here to destroy the cores of Akirinian 5's royal family, but he appears to have interrupted a takeover of sorts. The sky is covered in black clouds and the ingenuous race of this world (Humanity) was being slaughtered. Mirando decided to jump down into the hole to Trollmarket (The Troll world) and walks further into a cavern and sees Galin's core. "Impossible." Mirando remarks. "You're no troll, nor are you human." A female voice rumbles behind him. "What are you and what are you doing on my world during the Eternal Night?" Mirando turns to see Morgana floating there. "Ah, a powerful figure in this species' mythology." Mirando replies. "I am General Mirando, the new emperor of the Akirinian race, and with Galim's core I will soon be a god far surpassing those you worship." Morgana frowns. "Ignorant fool. I am Morgana, the Eldritch Queen. I am a GODDESS!" Morgana declares. Mirando grins. "Then prove it." COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight (Cue: This Epic Theme) Morgana fires a few energy blasts at Mirando, who creates a forcefield to block. "Is that the best you can you?" Mirando taunts before turning his forcefield into an energy cannon and firing. Morgana neutralizes the attack with her odd, green hand, which is pulsating in bright golden energy. "Kneel!" Morgana shouts before erupting four golden ropes and binding Mirando with them. The alien general chuckles. "How worthless." Mirando remarks before turning his energy cannon into a sword and cutting the ropes off. Mirando then jumps to Galim's core and shoves it into his chest. Mirando grows in size and he turns from blue to red. "GRAH!" Mirando roars in evil delight. Mirando whacks Morgana aside with his hand and fires red lasers at her. Morgana dodges them and sends more golden blasts at Mirando, who unleashes a massive discharge of red energy in every direction. "Foolish witch! I am a god!" Mirando roars before grabbing Morgana and throwing her into a forest. Mirando then walks to stomp on her, but Morgana blocks the attack and flies above Mirando. Mirando chuckles and charges up a giant red laser before firing at Morgana, who fires her own golden laser to counter. Mirando's overpowers Morgana's and knocks her to the ground, causing her outfit to become burned. Mirando grabs Morgana and exposes only her head so that she sees him. "Now die." Mirando sneers before slamming Morgana to the ground and stomping on her. Morgana blasts Mirando's foot off of her and holds out her hand, shattering Galim's core. "NO!" Mirando screams, half wheezing. Mirando reverts to normal and Morgana flies over him, grimacing. "You chose your destiny coming here." Morgana snarls before firing another blast of energy at Mirando, disintegrating him. KO!! Aftermath 'General Mirando's troops are running away as The Eternal Night grows ever stronger.' And the winner of this Ultra Z Battle is...Morgana!Category:Witch vs Alien Category:God vs God Category:Evil Themed Fights Category:Pure Evil vs Pure Evil Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Main Antagonist vs Main Antagonist Category:Technology vs Magic Category:DreamWorks Themed Fights Category:Trollhunters vs 3Below Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles